One Down, Two to Go
by Chilly Academic IV
Summary: MatthewxGuy ... Um. Yeah. More or less, that's the whole summary. Don't like it? Don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**One Down, Two to Go**

**Chapter 1 of ?**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai and maybe even some yummy R-rated Yaoi later.**

A/N: I was inspired by the amazing art of Splash on deviant art. She roxxors my soxxors. Fire emblem belongs to Nintendo.

A strong blow sent the sandy-haired thief backwards, hand clutching a large wound on his left shoulder, his corresponding hand covered in dark red blood, his only thought was: Pain, how much pain hurt. As the mercenary's sword raised above him to strike a final blow, something- a blurry streak of silver struck the mercenary in his stomach, truly cutting him in half, instantly causing the death of the mercenary, and since this battle was almost over, no other enemies came.

But the sandy-haired thief was collapsed and didn't get a good look at his savior before his already blurred vision turned to black, confirming his one question in this moment: Am I going to die?

Yet, to his astonishment, the answer was no, and he realized that he was inside the healing tent when he opened his eyes and looked at the beige coloration of the inside of the tent. He noticed that he was apparently the only one that had been very injured in that recent battle, because the only occupied cot was the one he currently rested on. To get a better look around the place, he tried to sit up, but a gentle hand on his uninjured shoulder pushed him back down. Following the arm that the hand was attached to, he looked into the (in his opinion, breathtaking) eyes of the swordsman of the plains, Guy, apparently the one who had saved him, who was currently sitting on his cot.

"Don't move, you're still hurt."

"Guy. ... Did you..."

"Only because I want it to count as a favor, it's nothing at all personal," retorted the swordsman, folding his arms.

The thief gave a slight smirk, but didn't make a smart reply as he normally would have, laying his head back on the pillow, "Alright, Guy. That's one favor."

The swordsman looked to him, blinking a few times, "Really?"

The sandy-haired thief nodded and raised his good hand to touch his injured shoulder, but the hand of the swordsman forced his hand back to it's position at his side, with a shake of his head, and then the thief noticed that Guy's hair was down, seeing the dark green cascade down his back, and the few strands over his shoulder. Then, he thought to ask him a question.

"Guy... How long have you been here?"

"How long do you think? Since I rescued you, I was the one stuck carrying you from the battlefield, and since Priscilla said it would be a while until you woke up, so I hung around and waited... For two days."

" ... Two days?" The thief's eyes closed for a moment, then he looked to Guy. "Why did you hand around so long?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the favor thing."

The thief's expression turned slightly glummer, and his eyes opened, fell upon guy, then looked away. " ... That's it?"

"Why else would I want to talk to _you?_"

The thief was silent, and then he looked to Guy, almost smirking, teasing him a little, "Then why haven't you left yet?"

The swordsman blinked a few times, blushed, and quickly stood up.

"N-no reason. Just... Didn't want to... I'm leaving!" Guy said, huffing, and quickly exiting the tent. The thief looked near where he sat and chuckled.

"Guy. ... You left your sword," he said nonchalantly right as the swordsman disappeared out the tent... Then the tent flaps opened again and Guy walked in, snatched his sword, and walked right back out of the tent, rather flustered.

The thief let his eyes drift closed, chuckling softly, and saying to himself, "You still owe me two favors..."

Outside the tent, guy found his way, and was sitting in a tree, leaning against the trunk. "What the hell is wrong with me..." he said, sighing softly. "Grr... Matthew... Why do you make me feel this way now? Stupid-"

"Guy! Lunch is done! Come and eat!" shouted the cavalier-turned-cook, facing... The wrong direction. Still, the shout shocked Guy out of his la-la land thoughts and onto the ground.

"...Ow."

The thoroughly winded swordsman clambered up and, sighing and running his hand through his hair, eventually made his way to the little campfire where Lowen always cooked the food, plopping down, by himself, on the little rock that only yesterday, the thief claimed as his and Guy's. He started eating and couldn't help glancing towards where the thief sat at breakfast before the battle, and imagining him sitting there...

"Guy? What are you looking at?"

"A-ah! Nothing!" he hurried to reply, face flushing slightly, before he quickly looked to his plate and started eating slightly. But he found himself thinking of Matthew...

He was one of the first ones to be done with his food, so he stood and placed his plate in the small area Lowen had named the disposal area, and started walking back to his tent.

"Oh, Guy!"

He turned to the cook.

"Could you take some food to Matthew since you're already done?"

The myrmidon groaned slightly, but nodded walking over and taking the prepared plate of food, and heading towards the tent.

A/N: God, they;re so OoC... I've not played in forever. XX Forgive me...


	2. Chapter 2

**One Down, Two to Go**

**Chapter 2 of ?**

**A/N: Many thanks to all reviewers. And nice at see ya, Splash! And I still don't own fire emblem. **

He felt the swordsman's hand tightly grip the back his neck as he let his tongue slip into the Sacaen male's mouth. Despite his injuries, he had been able to get Guy in this position, and was definitely loving it; loving the scent of the myrmidon; loving the taste of his kiss. It was perfect... So perfect...

"Matthew! Wake up!"

The thief jerked from the dream and sat up a little, still in pain, but not showing it, trying to mask over the fact that his shoulder ached terribly, trying to be strong.

"Lowen sent me in here with your lunch," he said, taking a seat on the cot and placing the plate of food on the table near the head of it. Matthew shook his head slightly, and guy looked at him quizzically. "What?"

"I just... Don't feel that well. I have no appetite..." the thief said, and it sounded a little on the pathetic side, as is to be expected by one in Pain like he was. But he was lying to a certain degree, he wasn't hungry because he couldn't get that dream out of his mind, the fact that he literally did remember that taste, the taste of the myrmidon's lips, that had been there in his dream.

"If you feel sick, just tell me. I'll get a healer for you."

The thief shook his head again, running a hand through his messy sandy-blonde hair, but his eyes were focused on Guy the entire time. It took a little while for the Sacaen to notice, but when he did, he looked at Matthew, frowning.

"Stop staring at me! You just annoy me so much when you stare, it makes me so jittery!" he said, standing, and heading towards the exit of the then, before he paused, and looked back at Matthew. For a few seconds, their eyes met, but neither said anything, before Guy took his leave quickly, rushing out of the tent without a second glance.

"Guy... Why do you make me feel this way all of a sudden?" murmured the thief, laying back down on the cot as he felt the wound on his shoulder pulse with pain, and he closed his eyes. "Guy..."

"I hate him!" the myrmidon said, once he had stormed off into the woods alone, much to the dismay of the tactician who insisted they should stay together unless instructed otherwise. Like he ever listened to that annoying tactician, anyway. He judged he was far enough away, and leaned his back against a tree, then sank down to a sitting position. "He's pure evil! He's..." he sighed and hugged his knees to his chest, closing his eyes. "Who am I kidding? ... I..."

"Guy!"

The myrmidon jumped up when someone yelled his name- not a second he thought, no, hoped that it was Matthew... But he sat back down when he saw the brown-haired green-clothed tactician standing there, hands on his hips.

"... What is it Mark?"

"That's what I want to know, Guy. Your concentration on the battlefield is less that usual, and since Matthew got hurt you've been acting really weird whenever someone does as much as mention his name, and-"

"I have not!" the Sacaen said, glaring at the tactician. "I have not been acting weird- I act like I always do!"

"...And that brings us to my final point, when ever anyone tried to ask you, you get all defensive. Like Lowen did while you were still practically tied to Matthew when he was unconscious, you jumped up and made such a racket, I'm shocked it didn't wake him up."

The swordsman didn't even bother to glance up, but he knew that the tactician was right. After all, he had been rather defensive when it came to the topic of Matthew recently, and it wasn't just because he was hurt.

"Now you can tell me," the tactician said, kneeling down next to Guy. "Are you two arguing or what? Most of the camp is worried about you, especially Priscilla, and she has enough worry on her hands, what with Matthew's injuries after all. Come on, share with the Tactician. Swear to Elimine, I won't tell anyone."

"...I..." the rest of Guy's statement was just a mumble.

"What?"

"I love him, alright!" he said loudly, standing and glaring at Mark hatefully. "I'm in fucking love with the man! Do you get it now! He's all I ever think about anymore! And... And I like it! I can't get him off my mind! I want to spend every second of the rest of my life with him, but I know he only keeps me around because I'm in his debt!" The explosion had almost brought the myrmidon to tears as he was forced to think about it from this point of view.

For some time, after the confession of love from the Sacaen, the tactician just sat there, on the mossy forest floor, turning Guy's statement over and over in his mind as he fought to figure out if this was a joke. But the swordsman was fed up with waiting, he ran all the way back to camp, and disappeared into his tent and he refused to come out for the rest of the day, and he wouldn't allow anyone in either, especially the tactician who now knew his secret.

A/N: Review, or a hoard of bandits shall come and DESTROY YOU AND ALL YOU OWN! 


	3. Chapter 3

**One Down, Two to Go**

**Chapter 3 of ?**

**A/N: Yes, I've NOT died in a tragic car accident! Sorry it took so long. XX Oh, still do not own FE. Here we go...!**

It had been around a day or so since Guy had finally come out of his tent, and Matthew, arm adorned with a lovely sling holding his useless limb and a few bandages on his injured shoulder because it still bled, but he had somehow managed to get out of the healing tent. Sadly, Guy was not there for the event, for he was isolated out in the forest, alone, despite the best advice and pleading that the tactician could give, he would not stay behind at the camp.

Said sword master now lay, half asleep, with his long, mossy hair unbraided and trailing into the water, as well as his slender hand which lacked the callousness of most of the sword wielders of the jolly band of mercenaries that was Eliwood's Elite. At the moment, he merely sought refuge from the chaos that was their camp. So, here he lay, bare from the waist up, because his over clothing was removed and tossed elsewhere, eyes half lidded as he teetered between consciousness, daydreaming, and sleep, because since Matthew had been injured, he had not gotten so much as a wink of sleep, and so now he was taking advantage of the calming trickle of the river, the coolness of the water, and the silence which filled the general area that was away from the camp as he was starting to drift off...

"Guy?"

Immediately the myrmidon jerked back to consciousness, sitting up, looking around. Was it Mark? He felt his hand feeling around for the top of his garments... and found someone kneeling on it, smirking slightly. "M-Matthew...!"

"Good morning, sleeping beauty..."

Guy frowned and tugged at the article of clothing, which the thief was sitting on, "Get off that! What possessed you to come and pester me, anyway?"

"You want out of my debt right?" he said, voice a low murmur as he leaned on closer to the myrmidon who now say upright, placing a hand on the bare chest of the myrmidon, fingers splayed. The smirk upon the face of the thief grew more obvious as he noticed the flush of Guy's face and his murmur of "umh..." as he leaned in closer, and closer, until he heard Guy's rapidly pounding heart and quickened breathing, at which point, he shoved the myrmidon into the river, laughing uproariously as he stood, amused at the now drenched Sacaen as he tried to clamber our of the shallow river, succeeding after a little struggle, and coughing water from his lungs as his long hair clung to his slender frame.

"You...you!"

The thief offered a hand to help Guy up, "You need to cool off, anyway, because Mark has told me you've been a short fuse since I got hurt. What's making you such a spazz anyway?"

"I'm not a spazz!" he shouted, striking Matthew's hand away as he stood up, wringing his hair out, fully flustered and dripping wet.

"Sit down. I'll braid your hair..."

"... But..." the harsh tone in his voice was somewhat cooled as he looked at the sling which Matthew's arm rested in, and a look of concern crossed his face, but was quickly masked over by a simple frown. "Your arm's still broken... right?"

"It's healed enough for me to do something like braid your hair, Guy," he advanced towards the myrmidon, running his fingers through the drenched, silky green hair that the sword wielder had down. His smirk seemed to evolve into a soft smile as he noticed the splash of crimson across the face of the Sacaen, before he hesitantly obeyed, sitting down so his bare feet dangled into the cool waters. He heard as the thief took a seat behind him, on his knees, and his face darkened when he noticed that Matthew sat with one knee on either side of his hip. Also, the back of his mind noticed how gently the thief way, gathering any and all loose strands away from his neck. His arms broke out into chill bumps when the smooth hands of the thief tickled the short hairs on the back of his neck as he began braiding his long hair. For some reason, despite the fact that Matthew had braided Guy's hair many times before, he had to admit that it was different this time... The thief seemed to be going slower, braiding it just the way Guy always did, not too tight and not too lose, and he seemed to be jerking it less than he did when Guy had to let him braid it when he was injured... But, though it took a long time in reality, it seemed all to brief in the mind of the myrmidon, and Matthew tied a ribbon in it to keep it from unraveling, and then stood, and Guy took a moment to return back from his momentary trip to la-la land.

"Guy..."

"Um, yeah...?" the myrmidon mentally winced at how puny his voice sounded, before standing, and looking to the thief, blinking a few times.

"Mark... He said that you had something very important to tell me?" the thief said, uninjured hand resting lightly on his hip as he waited for the response from the green-haired male.

Said response did take some time to come as the Sacaen was currently biting his lower lip slightly, shifting weight from foot to foot. Eventually, the response came, and it made the thief frown, for it was a mute shake of the head. Unsatisfied, the thief stepped forward and aught the chin of the other male in his hand, looking directly into the Sacaen's green eyes, using his thumb to move a strand of the male's bangs that were normally held out of his face by the headband which was currently not on.

"You owe me two favors, Guy," he said, smirking softly, "and this is one."

The Sacaen's eyes fluttered closed as he felt the thief lean in, raising his hands to place them on the other male's chest, then snaking then up around his neck, and soon he felt the thief's breath against his lips. And, his heart pounded at this, he felt the thief's arms grip his waist tightly as Matthew's lips caught his.

A/N: n.n And here it is, chapter three! I think the next one might be the last. And it might up the rating, too. Depends a lot of what I end up writing. Review, darmit, I still have those bandits!


	4. Chapter 4

One Down, Two to Go 

**Chapter 4 of ?**

**A/N: Wow. It takes me too long to update. To anyone that's been waiting for this chapter here it is! I think my conscious is telling me to update while I still have time since I gotta work my tail off in school next week. Xx; Well, here she is, folks.**

Chink!

The metal of guy's killing edge struck against the steel of the blade in Matthew's hand. A scowl was evident upon the myrmidon's softly formed face as he back flipped to avoid the sword which the thief wielded as he lashes out at him. The thief lost balance for a moment, but recovered in time to duck a horizontal strike from Guy's sword, the silver of the blade barely missing the thief's sandy blonde hair. The myrmidon momentarily was frozen, mostly because the thief had grabbed the front of his clothing and pulled him forward. The thief's blade was sheathed, and a glint in his eyes told Guy that he wasn't planning on training anymore. Now, had this been at any point before their encounter at the spring, he would have taken advantage of the moment to claim a defeat over Matthew, but instead he dropped his sword and took advantage of the thief in another way. He immediately covered the other male's lips with his, placing his arms around the thief's neck. The thief smirked slightly, placing his arms around the myrmidon's waist, taking the liberty to pull him cloth and plunge his tongue between guy's lips into his mouth. The myrmidon gave a slight gasp through the kiss, gripping the material of Matthew's cloak tightly in his hands as something of an instinct. The thief flicked his tongue against the swordsman's, and noticed as the myrmidon shivered a little. After a few more moments of this deep kiss, the thief pulled away slightly, having to readjust himself slightly, using the back of his hand to wipe away the salvia that had gotten on the area around his mouth.

"...M...Matthew...?" the breathless myrmidon said, before he was silenced by the thief preoccupying himself kissing his neck.

"Guy..." he paused, speaking directly into the ear of the myrmidon. "Are you serious about this... relationship?" he murmured before nibbling at the myrmidon's ear slightly, receiving a moan in reply to the action. Guy then swallowed, silent for a second.

"...Matthew... from the day you saved me, I've wanted to... be yours. To... hear you say you want me. That you.. ... love me... .. Matthew, you do, don't you...?" his voice was something of a whimper as he asked this, frowning a bit.

"I love you," the thief purred, kissing his ear. "And I _want_ you, Guy. I want you with me until we die."

The myrmidon gave a slight moan, because shortly after that statement, the thief had begun attacking his neck with kisses, slight licks, and even soft bites, inevitable marking up the skin there. Guy's hands readjusted slightly, beginning to undo the belt-like strap that he'd the thief's cloak on, and doing so swiftly, pushing it off with his other hand. Matthew paused for a moment, smirking slightly.

"A little bit eager, aren't we...?"

The myrmidon immediately flushed slightly, realizing how forward he must have seemed by removing part of the thief's clothing, even a superfluous piece such as a cloak. The thief did non continue his kisses, though, for he glanced over his shoulder at the thin trail of smoke that came from the camp.

"Hm. They do have the worst timing! Ah well, rather not have them come looking for us..." the thief said, replacing his cloak with nimble fingers, and heading off towards camp, motioning for Guy to follow... which he did, not too long after him.

The camp seemed to have an almost abnormal life to it, Lowen was busy cooking over the fire, and Nils was playing his flute happily while sitting on a rock. The entire camp seemed to have breathed a sigh of relief because everyone that was injured in their last fight was not healed. But some people were still sour, mostly Raven, actually. Lucius was trying to cheer up the dismal mercenary, but he was glaring harshly at Hector as he and Lyn conversed happily. Eliwood was fretting about the lost time, and Mark was trying to keep the redhead from tearing out his lovely red hair. Wil was chattering happy from his seat next to the green-haired nomad, who was silent as ever.

The only one to notice the return of the duo was the tactician, who merely gave an exasperated smile and went back to patting the paranoid Eliwood on the shoulder. Legault also noticed when the thief and myrmidon took their seats, and he noticed the smug look on the face of the thief, and found it vaguely similar to the one he had worn a few weeks ago after getting Heath to agree to becoming a couple. A slight smirk, and he whispered to Heath, who blushed. And, so, began the rumors!

Then again, rumors were guaranteed to happen, and the thief seemed much less shy about their relationship than Guy was. After all, some of the girls had picked fresh strawberries to go with the meal, and he was feeding the myrmidon. An embarrassing thing, indeed, because the myrmidon's face was flushed. A few of the female members of the camp were giggling behind their hands, while a few of them looked disappointed.

Dinner tapered off and so a few people went elsewhere to rest or train with their chosen partners. Mark, now freed by Hector of his paranoid Eliwood, walked over the the thief and myrmidon.

"So! You boys have a nice... training session?" the tactician said, winking slightly, and Guy's face darkened to another red shade, while the thief merely chuckled.

"Yes. Very... entertaining, to say the least..." he said, placing a hand on Guy's knee. His face would have reddened more, but... well, that was not possible.

"Ah, that's good to hear!" Mark said with a smile, beginning to walk, before he paused, turning around to look at Guy. "..and... Guy? You might want to adjust your collar a bit. You have a hickey in a very visible spot."

The myrmidon made a squeak-like noise and quickly readjusted the collar of his garment, glaring at Matthew, who merely smiled smugly.

"don't say you didn't enjoy it," he said, snatching a quick kiss form the Myrmidon.

A/N: Tada, updated. Didn't feel up to writing R-rated stuff. And yu got some humor at the end. .. and I still have them bandits.


End file.
